Odcinek 6647
28 sierpnia 2013 7 lipca 2017 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Rex M. Best |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6646. « 6647. » 6648. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie Maya szuka Ricka w gabinecie CEO, lecz Pam wyjawia, że nie ma ani jego ani Caroline. Pamela przyznaje również, że nie wierzyła w sukces odnowienia kolekcji Hope, ale Rick i Caroline tworzą zgrany zespół. Pam oferuje Mai kawałek ciasta, lecz ona decyduje się pojechać do Ricka, aby się z nim rozmówić. thumb|300px|Caroline dziękuje Rickowi za wspólną nocW domku dla gości, Caroline wita pocałunkiem i kawą budzącego się Ricka. On spogląda na pustą butelkę po winie, a Caroline dziękuje mu za wspólnie spędzoną noc. Rick sięga po swój telefon i spostrzega mnóstwo wiadomości od Mai. Tymczasem Caroline żałuje, że nie poznali się wcześniej, wyznając, że w liceum nie miała przyjaciółek przez wzgląd na swoją urodę i intelekt. Rick powtarza jej, by zawsze była sobą. Kochankowie rozmawiają o kłamstwach Amber, choć Rick nie chce do tego wracać. Caroline porusza temat Mai, lecz po chwili przeprasza i sugeruje, by skupili się na czymś innym. Niebawem, Rick ubiera się, kiedy Thorne wzywa go do pracy. Caroline obiecuje zawsze go wspierać i wyznaje mu miłość, uważając zeszłą noc za ich nowy początek. Po wyjściu Ricka w domku zjawia się Maya. "Spóźniłaś się", oznajmia Caroline, wychodząc spod prysznica. Maya chce wiedzieć, gdzie jest Rick. Caroline wyjaśnia, że był z nią w łóżku, ale pojechał do pracy. Krytykuje rywalkę za okłamanie go w sprawie Cartera i oświadcza, że zawsze będzie ona jedynie byłą więźniarką spoza ligi Ricka. Sugeruje, by zrezygnowała z pracy w FC i skupiła się wyłącznie na aktorstwie, a także na Carterze, któremu naprawdę na niej zależy. Maya oświadcza, że tylko Rick może zakończyć ich związek, nawet jeśli Caroline udało się go zaciągnąć do łóżka. Maya opuszcza domek we łzach. W gabinecie CEO, Rick telefonicznie zapewnia Thorne'a, że wszystkim się zajął. Następnie przegląda dokumenty i w ręce wpadają mu zdjęcia Mai. Wspomina ich wycieczkę po Rodeo Drive oraz ostatnią noc z Caroline. thumb|left|300px|Hope krytykuje Billa i BrookeW rezydencji Loganów, Brooke i Bill informują Liama i Hope o swoim związku. Bill tłumaczy, że zakończył swoje małżeństwo z Katie i zamierza ułożyć sobie życie z Brooke, która liczy na wsparcie ze strony rodziny. "Katie też jest rodziną", kwituje Hope, rozmyślając nad tym jak ciotka samotnie będzie wychowywać syna. Bill tłumaczy, że robił wszystko, aby uratować swoje małżeństwo, lecz spotyka się jedynie z sarkastycznymi uwagami Hope. Kobieta jest pewna, że za chwilę usłyszy o tym jak to Katie popchnęła ich ku sobie, ale przypomina, że przechodziła ona wówczas przez depresję. Dodaje, że Katie nigdy nie chciała zakończyć swojego małżeństwa i krytykuje Bill i Brooke. Spencer uważa, że jedynym problemem Hope jest wyłącznie on, gdyż wielokrotnie próbował rozdzielić ją i Liama. Hope oznajmia, że to nie ona powinna się bronić i zaczyna wspominać o wspieraniu Brooke przy każdej okazji. Nie może pojąć jak matka mogła związać się z mężczyzną, który wielokrotnie doprowadził jej córkę do rozpaczy i cierpienia. Czuje się spoliczkowana i przypomina matce, że krzywdzi również swoją siostrę, a Bill powinien pozostać dla niej niedostępny. Hope wyśmiewa "aroganckiego i egocentrycznego palanta" Billa, który o całą sytuację obwinia Katie. Hope wychodzi, a Liam podąża za nią. Brooke chce pobiec za córką, lecz Bill przekonuje ją, by dała jej więcej czasu. Bill zapewnia, że udowodni wszystkim jak bardzo się kochają i wynagrodzi krzywdy wyrządzone Hope. Bill i Brooke całują się. thumb|300px|Katie poznaje WyattaW swoim biurze, Katie zajmuje się Willem, z pomocą Adele. Asystentka wychodzi, kiedy w drzwiach gabinetu pojawia się Wyatt, przedstawiając się jako "zaginiony pasierb szefowej". Wyatt poznaje swojego młodszego brata, lecz Katie uważa, że mężczyzna powinien wyjść, jeśli przyszedł w imieniu swojego ojca. Adele zabiera Willa, a Wyatt wyraża chęć spędzenia z nim więcej czasu. Zastanawia się czy Katie zawsze jest tak niegościnna i pyta, czy tak samo traktowała Billa. Rozdrażniona Katie nie ma zamiaru rozmawiać z synem Billa, ale przyznaje, że jest zła na byłego męża i siostrę. Poruszony Wyatt wysłuchuje opowieści Katie o jej skomplikowanym porodzie i późniejszej depresji. Jest zaskoczony dowiadując się o flircie Billa i Steffy oraz o romansie ojca z Brooke. "Witaj w rodzinie", kwituje Katie. Kobieta oznajmia, że była gotowa wybaczyć Billowi, ale ten porzucił ją i syna dla jej siostry. Do Wyatta dociera, że Bill jest dokładnie taki jak opisywała go Quinn. Jest wściekły, że ojciec porzuca kolejnego syna. Sięga po jego zdjęcie i oświadcza, że on powinien być dla Billa najważniejszy. Stanowczo dodaje, że nie pozwoli ojcu zniszczyć swojej rodziny. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Will Spencer 1 Kategoria:Adele